On recommence
by Cear Grishka
Summary: (OS UA) Il n'y a jamais de fin à un début. Il n'y a jamais de juste milieu quand la folie nous donne des crampes.
Yo ! Première pour moi sur ce fandom et ce One Shot ne m'appartient même pas.

OS écrit par ma soeur (qui n'a pas de compte et qui m'a gentiment menacer de manger MES skittles si je ne lui prêtais pas le miens pour ses méfaits).

Evidement (le grand beau et magnifique -redondant donc-) Draco Malfoy est la propriété de J.K Rowling, ceci est cependant un UA (et je ne me prétendrais pas Maitre du monde -ou juste un peu-).

Bref ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

On recommence

Fin. On recommence. Grand tube blanc autour des doigts, bout marron clair entre les lèvres, fumée grise s'échappant du tabac rouge. En haut on tire, en bas on tapote, en haut on retire et en bas on re-tapote, ainsi de suite. Comme un automate, haut, bouche, bas, doigts, le bras bougeant sans réfléchir.

Automatique. Robotique, n'a t-il pas entendu un grincement de rouille quand il a baisser son bras ? Juste son imagination ? Ou son esprit embrouillé par l'odeur âcre de la nicotine. On tire, on attend, on souffle.

Délivrance. Ce soulagement qui soulève ses poumons quand il crache cette fumée amer et devenue sans goût à force de la goûter. Lasse, ou lassé ? En avait-il marre de faire aller son bras de bas en haut, ou de haut en bas, à en avoir une crampe ?

Douleur. La douleur de son bras anéantit par tout ces gestes automatiques ? De ses lèvres tellement sèches qu'elles craquent quand les ouvre pour encore recueillir ce produit qui causerait sa mort ? De sa tête qui tourne envahie par l'odeur de produit gris stagnant autour de lui ? De son cœur meurtri ?

Mort. Que cherche t-il ? Un cancer des poumons ? Un étouffement suicidaire ? Merde. Et on recommence, on ouvre le paquet, rectangle blanc, on tire de nos doigts tremblants un autre tube blanc, le dernier, on soupire et ne reprend notre respiration qu'une fois cette merde addictive allumée et au bord des lèvres rouges de sang menaçant de sortir.

Sortir. Il devrait sortir, dehors, le soleil, la pluie, est-ce qu'il neige ? L'air, sortir pour respirer l'air. Ou sortir pour continuer à tirer sur cette seringue qui provoquerait son euthanasie ? Mauvaise idée, vaut mieux rester chez-soi pour mourir.

Chez-soi. A t-il vraiment une maison, un endroit où il se sent vraiment lui ? Est-ce que dans l'endroit qu'il partage depuis toujours avec ses parents, il se sent chez lui ? Peut-il même considérer sa chambre comme sienne ? Après tout, sa mère ne s'est jamais gêner pour y entrer à sa guise, quant à son père... Se souvient-il de l'existence de son fils ?

Père. Père ou Papa ? Peut-il considérer son parent comme un papa, ou juste un père. Il lui a appris à bien parler, être froid, insensible, comme lui. Il lui a donner une éducation propre et difficile, digne de sa famille. Mais il ne lui a jamais donner d'amour, il ne lui a jamais appris à aimer. A part lui-même : « on n'est jamais mieux servit que par soi-même » ou « Il ne suffit que d'une seule personne pour te rendre service et faire ta vie : toi. »

Maman. Juste maman, il aurait voulu pouvoir l'appeler ainsi. Elle, elle lui a donné de l'amour, indirectement, certes, mais de l'amour ou une sorte de chose comme de l'affection. Elle l'aimait comme lui avait aimé son chat quand il était enfant. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit, juste des regards, des sourires discrets, des attentions cachées, tout ça derrière le regard dur de son père. Il repense à ses gâteaux préférés toujours présent dans le placard, la télévision allumée le matin sur une chaîne de dessins-animés et encore maintenant la réactivation mystérieuse d'internet coupée le soir par son père. Un mot pour résumer la situation : maman. Une maman qu'il n'a jamais appeler maman, juste mère.

Mère. Parce qu'à un moment sa maman et devenue sa mère. Depuis quand ne le regarde t-elle plus en souriant directement, qu'elle n'ajoute plus les cookies sur la liste des courses, ou qu'elle l'ignore ? Non pas depuis quand, car il sait, depuis qu'elle a réaliser que son fils, unique chose qu'elle avait l'air d'aimer un peu sincèrement, était comme son père, son mari. Son mari, qu'elle déteste, mais jamais ouvertement, sourire niais à la maison, main dans la main dehors, offrande de son corps dans leur chambre. Elle déteste son mari, si froid et déteste son fils parce qu'il lui ressemble. Éducation trop dur, stricte, sans marques d'affections ni trop de liberté.

Liberté. Liberté, hein ? Libre de penser, libre de tirer sans s'arrêter sur un tube blanc, libre de sortir, libre des droits que lui confère sa majorité. Mais emprisonné dans un manoir, interdit de s'exprimer, attaché à son nom de famille.

Nom. Malfoy, famille riche et influente d'Angleterre. Beau et riche, merde, pourquoi se plaindre ? Juste s'appeller Malfoy lui donne des accès fermé à beaucoup, mais s'appeler Malfoy et être le fils de Lucius c'est pire !

Pire. A ce moment précis, qu'est-ce qui était pire ? Le fait que le fils du majestueux Lucius se morfonde ou que ce fils n'ait plus rien à se mettre entre les lèvres ? A t-il assez de courage pour se lever et aller en chercher ou doit-il attendre que sa mère entre pour voir s'il est toujours vivant et lui demander s'il peut lui expliquer pourquoi son téléphone ne s'allume plus ?

Attendre. Oui, il va attendre, là, allongé sur son lit, bras droit touchant le sol, complètement engourdit des allés-retours. Bouche ouverte, ses lèvres faisant souffrir à chaque petits mouvements, trop tard, craquées, il saigne. Malgré ça, toujours immobile, yeux sur le plafond ou sur la fumée, qui, trop présente, reste stagnante, la respiration lente, l'air est rare ici de toute façon, il étouffe. Les pupilles dilatée à cause de l'obscurité, volets fermés, lumière éteinte, quel heure est-il ? Quel jour ? Mois ? Ses yeux se ferment, il se laisse aller, il a besoin de dormir, au risque de refaire des cauchemars. Respiration quasi inexistante, bouche ouverte respirant encore de la fumée, va t-elle finir par disparaître ? ou... Soupire, sourire, bonne nuit.

Téléphone. Réflexe ou instinct, il répond. Conversation à base de : « ça va » et de « ok ». Jeudi sept avril, vingt heures et treize minutes. A t-il vraiment passer une journée dans sa chambre, son lit ? A juste tirer sur sa merde et dormir ? Putain... Putain de douleur au bras, putain de gorge en feu, de lèvres sèches qui ont encore craquées pour saigner, putain d'odeur, putain d'obscurité, juste putain de pathétique vie de merde.

Pathétique. Comme lui. Comme ses jambes tremblantes, comment fait-on pour marcher sans tomber ? Comme la réaction de ses yeux face à la lumière du couloir, ouvrez-vous merde ! Comme cette photo de famille accrochée au mur du salon, besoin d'une persuasion personnelle de sa mère ? Ou juste comme sa mère ? Assise à la table de cuisine, droite et élégante, robe noir, cheveux blancs, longs ongles noirs, aux doigts fins le tube blanc, tasse de thé devant elle, regard vide et vague, expression neutre.

Dépression. Sa mère est-elle tombée si bas ? A cause d'un mari violant et froid, un fils perdu et apeuré par son père. N'est-elle plus aussi forte qu'avant ? A-t-elle été forte un jour ? Pourtant son regard froid et son expression neutre, sans faiblesse, avait fait ce qu'elle était maintenant. Ou avant, car maintenant, elle n'est plus rien. Juste une femme au foyer dépressive. Est-elle devenue si faible ?

Faible. Ou mot contraire pour définir son envie de se jeter sur sa mère et lui prendre ce qu'elle tient entre les doigts. Il ne le fait pas, il s'assoit juste en face d'elle et fixe sa main qui est immobile et l'objet de toutes les pensées du blond en train de se consumer, seul, sans aide, mais merde aides-là ! Mets la dans ta bouche et inspires fort, comme si c'était ton dernier souffle, attends un peu, quelques secondes, le temps de laisser l'odeur te pourrir le nez, faire gratter ta gorge et, bordel, recraches.

Recraches. Puis prends l'air pollué par cette merde, puis recommences, inspires et recraches, recommences, continues, vas-y, recommences je te dis ! Recraches cette fumée grise, cette chose que tu as garder en toi si longtemps, recraches juste pour pouvoir respirer et respirer à nouveau. Sentir cette sensation d'étouffement partir.

Partir. La fumée s'en allant dans les airs...

Porte. On ouvre, on ferme, on claque. Des pas, des bruits, une voix. Une personne, un homme, son père. Une plainte, un baiser, un sourire. On fais semblant, on est poli, on obéis.

Encore. Les beaux sourires de sa mère, les douces paroles de son père, une main qui reprend vie, un verre qui se rempli. Tube blanc écrasé, pincement au cœur. Bouteille de vin vidée, on (re)commence à avoir peur.

Peur. Il n'a jamais eu peur de mourir, non c'est trop lâche, il l'attend même, la mort. Il n'a jamais eu peur des insectes ou araignées non-plus, ni du vide, du regard des autres, de la hauteur, de l'eau, tomber... Rien, juste de son père et son haleine alcoolisée.

Alcool. Une bouteille par jour, au soir, après le travail, souvent vers vingt et une heures.

Vingt et une. Heure du supplice journalier. Il rentre, soupire, embrasse sa charmante femme, ne jette qu'un coup d'œil à son fils, lui demande pourquoi il ne va pas en cours, puis lui ordonne d'y retourner le lendemain.

Demain. Sans manger, sans se laver, il retourne dans sa chambre, paquet blanc enfermé dans la poigne forte de sa main.

Main. La gauche, on ouvre la porte et on la ferme.

Fumée. Encore stagnante au plafond.

Paquet. Tordu par la force de son poing.

Lumière. Éteinte.

Fenêtre. Fermée.

Lit. On s'installe. On ouvre vite cette boite blanc qui nous rend fou.

Vide. On sort ce tube blanc doucement, comme si on venait de découvrir le Graal, on la place entre nos lèvres toujours sèches, on tâte son matelas à la recherche de son briquet, droite, gauche, devant... Trouvé ! On l'allume, et on tire à la force de notre souffle. Enfin, on attend, on recrache. Le bras allant des lèvres au sol, en haut, en bas, on tire, on souffle, on fixe la fumée, on meurt encore un peu plus. On reste immobile jusqu'à devenir encore un peu plus fou.

Fou. On en reprend une. Il devient fou, fou de sa cigarette. Tellement fou, il ne peut plus s'arrêter de fumer.

Fin. On recommence.


End file.
